


do you like dinner?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [218]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Asking Out, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmer is shy, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer tries to ask Adora out.





	do you like dinner?

Adora held her sword high and kept slashing the training dummy, trying out new moves. The actually heavy sword was light in her hands, as she was much stronger than the average person after all her years of intense training in the Horde. Her hands were worn, and they, along with her arms were filled with healed scars from fighting simulations gone wrong, so, training with a dummy instead of robots that always were a risk of injury was strange and new, but in a good way.

Now, trying out new tactics were easier, she wouldn’t have to look over her shoulder every other second, and she could peacefully practice the new moves until it was safe to try them while sparring an actual person.

She slashed the side of the dummy, and then took a long jump to her right. She took a quick breath and was about to jump again when she heard a familiar voice.

“Adora!”

It was Glimmer. The young woman immediately put the sword aside and smiled at the princess that approached her. She saw that her face was a deep red for an unknown reason.

“Hey Glimmer. What’s up?”

“Well, um…” she began, and then started to repeat herself. “I just wanted to ask you… would you… do you… do… you… DO YOU LIKE DINNER?”

The last part took Adora by surprise, confusing her. But she answered her.

“Of course I like dinner. All food is great, Bright Moon really gets creative when it comes to food, no ration bars in sight.”

Adora saw how Glimmer took a deep breath, she looked even more nervous than before.

“That’s not what I… meant. I mean… well… do you want to eat dinner with me someday? Just the two of us? Like a… date?

Oh.

OH!

Adora immediately nodded, smiling at her.

“Of course Glimmer, that sounds fun. I’d love too.”


End file.
